<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is revenge all you want by StarlessSky72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474646">Is revenge all you want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSky72/pseuds/StarlessSky72'>StarlessSky72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your hell won't let me in [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Dark Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, You Have Been Warned, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, this is going to get kinda dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSky72/pseuds/StarlessSky72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been over a year since Iroh was killed, and Zuko was finally getting back into the swing of things, when he receives a letter from Iroh's killers.<br/>Donning his mask as the Blue Spirit again, Zuko sets out on a quest for revenge.<br/>It would seem that the spirits have a more complicated path for him then just simple revenge.<br/>Hopefully he won't lose himself in the process.</p><p>*Sequel to A long way from okay*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your hell won't let me in [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Return of the Blue Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was quiet as Zuko ran along the roof top, his blades strapped to his back, the cold wood of the mask pressed up against his skin.</p><p>He crouched down on the edge of the roof looking for the window, the letter had told him to find.</p><p>Zuko wasn’t stupid he knew who the letter was from. He had the upper hand here; they were expecting the damaged teenager that Zuko knew he was.</p><p>But he wasn’t that person tonight.</p><p>The Blue Spirit was more then a mask for him he had found, it had become a different person entirely. Zuko liked the blue spirit, eh wasn’t some incompetent, sorry excise for a Firelord. No, he was ruthless and fearless, he made Zuko feel stronger, better, like he could actually make a change.</p><p>Some part of him, knew that it wasn’t healthy to see his alter appearance that way. But what harm could it cause?</p><p>A single candle was lit in the window slightly to the left of his vision, that was the signal. He was suppose to enter the door on the street, alone.</p><p>Well Zuko would honor his promise of coming alone but he wasn’t going in through the door.</p><p>He stood up taking a leaping jump to the over buildings roof and entered the window with the candle.</p><p>A startled servant tried to cry out in alarm but Zuko grabbed her, putting a hand over her mouth. “Ssh, be quiet. Where is your master?”</p><p>The terrified women was shaking in his grip, he let go of his hand on her mouth after a minute, the women still didn’t speak, “I asked you a question.” Zuko said in a harsh whisper.</p><p>“H-he’s-do-down-in-the-di-dining-room-p-p-lease-don’t-kill-me.”</p><p>Zuko knocked the women out with one shift motion. He hid her unconscious body underneath a table pushed against the wall, she would be fine.</p><p>Zuko continued his path through the building hiding from any servants that walked past him. He found what he assumed was the dining room, light pouring through the open door.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s coming, my lord. “came a man’s voice.</p><p>“He better, we didn’t give him much of a choice.” Came another voice.</p><p>Zuko froze, he recognized that voice, the voice of that man had haunted his sleep over the past year. The cruel voice laughing as he told Zuko that his Uncle was dead.</p><p>Zuko moved quickly he palmed a throwing knife, thankful now that Mai had taught him. He slammed open the door throwing the knife at the nearest person. There were only the two men in the room and blood sprayed as the knife hit home.</p><p>The man clearly a servant grasped at the knife in his neck as blood ran fast down his neck. Zuko had hit a major artery, blood spraying everywhere.</p><p>The second man stood up quickly grabbing the knife resting on the table he was sitting at.</p><p>“Who are you?” he said rather calmly.</p><p>“A gift from the spirits.” Zuko said in a low voice.</p><p>“Do you have any idea who you're talking to.”</p><p>Zuko in fact did not he had never seen the man before, though he was clearly fire nation and high born. So, he bluffed.</p><p>“Your name doesn’t matter to me, killer of Iroh.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I think you do. You may have been wearing a mask, but I remember your voice, I remember as told me laughing that my Uncle was dead.</p><p> “Firelord Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko could feel his anger rising in his chest, he had to keep it in check just for a little bit longer</p><p>“You have the wrong idea; I didn’t kill General Iroh. I swear to Agni.”</p><p>“Agni can’t help you, its just me and you.” Zuko took off his mask then letting the man look him up and down.</p><p>“We didn’t want to kill him it was a mistake.” He tried to reason.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, or have you forgotten that his cell was right next to mine, I could hear his screams. I could hear the moment they stopped.”</p><p> “You have the upper hand here, Firelord. What are you going to do? Your little Kyoshi warriors couldn’t find us, you don’t even know who we are.”</p><p>“I don’t care, the rest of your group will be a problem for another time, its you I want now. You called me here, I’m here as promised. No what do you want?”</p><p>“What do you think Firelord? We want you off the throne, you are destroying the fire nation bit by bit.”</p><p>“That’s all fine and dandy but that’s not what I’m talking about. Why would you mention my mother in your letter, she’s dead. How stupid can you possibly be to try and lure my here with false information like that.”</p><p>“Is she dead my lord? He said it like a mockery, “I was under the implications that she was alive and under my care.”</p><p>Zuko will admit that he shouldn’t have taken the bait. He lost control leaping forward tackling the man to the ground holding one of his swords above the other man’s neck.</p><p>“Where is my mother.”</p><p>The man laughed, “maybe you’re not so different from Ozai, so quick to anger, my lord.”</p><p>Zuko pressed the tip of the sword into the spot between the man’s collar bones. “Chose you next words wisely. Where is my mother, where are the other members?”</p><p>“Anger is a funny thing. It makes us loss all common sense.” The man laughed. Suddenly he reached up and Zuko panicked, he pushed the blade downwards. The man kept laughing blood bubbling and frothing from his mouth.</p><p>He died quickly, too quickly. Zuko would have liked for it to have lasted a little longer.</p><p>Zuko left the body where it was, cleaning the blade of his sword with the edge of his shirt.</p><p>He would just pin the death on a criminal, but that was a problem for tomorrow.</p><p>He left the building the same way he had come in and headed back the palace.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mai was asleep on his bed when he entered his room, after hiding his swords and mask. He went to the bathroom and quietly took a bath in an effort to wash the blood off of his skin before crawling in to his bed next to Mai.</p><p>She opened her eyes, “lots of work.” She said snuggling up next to him.</p><p>Zuko ran his fingers through her long-unbound hair, thankful that she hadn’t tried to find him.</p><p>“Yep, but its all been taken cared of now, Mai.”</p><p>“You need to stop overworking yourself.” She hummed sleepily.</p><p>“Good night, Mai.” He whispered but she was already asleep again.</p><p>Zuko looked up at the moon, visible through the open window. Tonight, was just the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man Zuko had killed the night before was Ambassador Riku from one of the colonies. And apparently Zuko was suppose to have a meeting with the man today.</p><p>He knew about the meeting of course but, it just had to be him didn’t it.</p><p>Zuko had been waiting with Piandao for the ambassador for nearly half an hour and the man hadn’t showed.</p><p>Zuko had been working on giving the colonies independence, this was the last person he needed to talk to, and he had killed him.</p><p>Of course, he fucking had.</p><p>Part of Zuko was glad he had taken care of it the night before, he wasn’t sure how he would have reacted to hearing the man’s voice during a meeting.</p><p>The city was in an uproar about the death.</p><p>Zuko wrote a letter to the governor of the colony expressing his condolences about the death, and explaining that he would do everything he could to find out who killed Ambassador Riku.</p><p>Suki was also freaking out; she ordered a double guard to be placed on him at all times. Zuko hated it but it’s not like there was much he could say.  </p><p>“This is the second assassination in a year, Zuko. They probably knew about your meeting with him today and were trying to stop it We’re lucky they didn’t come after you instead.” She said.</p><p>Zuko just agreed to the extra guards.</p><p>The Kyoshi warriors had decided that this was probably the work of the same unknown group that has killed Iroh.</p><p>Zuko was relieved to hear it. It would have been nearly impossible to trace the death back to him. But there was always the possibility.</p><p>That said they were no closer to finding out who the group was. The Riku hadn’t told him anything useful about the group, but his comments about Ursa had Zuko worried.</p><p>His mother was dead, right? That’s what his father had told him. She was a well-known figure surely if she was alive someone would have recognized her at some point.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was struck with the unpleasant memory o having a mental breakdown in the prison the last time he had been here and he walked through the halls of the prison.</p><p>Suki had reluctantly let him go, but made him take his guards.</p><p>They trailed behind him silently as he reached Ozai’s cell. Zuko steeled his nerves, it was just his father, and it had been ten months since he had spoken to him last. Ozai had probably already gotten over Iroh’s death.</p><p>The guards standing outside unlocked the door and Zuko stepped inside.</p><p>“Hello, father.” Zuko said to the unmoving figure pressed into the corner of the cell, “I need to ask you something.”</p><p>Ozai looked up then, he looked horrible. He had lost a lot of weight over the past two years, long hair limp, cheeks sunken his skin devoid of color from the lack of sun. “And why would you do that.”</p><p>“I need to know what happened to my mother.”</p><p>“I thought I told you when you were little, she’s dead. Has been for years.”</p><p>“But she’s not, is she?”</p><p>Ozai narrowed his eyes, “What makes you think that?”</p><p>“I have my sources, but you’re not answering my question, what happed, where is she.”</p><p>“Your mother’s dead, Zuko. I had her killed. I don’t know what you want me to tell you.”</p><p>Well Zuko, hadn’t been expecting that, “You had her killed?”</p><p>“I sent one of the assassins after her, he brought me back her head.”</p><p>“You’re lying!”</p><p>“I’m not lying to you Zuko. She’s dead.”</p><p>“Who was the assassin?”</p><p>“A man named Touma.”</p><p>“Where is he now?”</p><p>“I don’t know, this was seven years ago.”</p><p>Zuko stood up, “Thank you for nothing.” He said coldly storming out of the cell.</p><p>Ozai was lying, he had to be, that all he did. Him and Azula they always lied.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to find out everything you can about an assassin named Touma.” Zuko told Piandao.</p><p>“What’s the sudden interest in this assassin.”</p><p>“I talked to my father yesterday, he told me this was the man who killed my mother. I want to talk to him.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to talk to this man?”</p><p>“I’m positive.”</p><p>“I’ll look into it.”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>About a week later Piandao knocked on his office door.</p><p>“Firelord, we found him.”</p><p>Zuko jumped out of his chair, “take me to him.”</p><p>They were keeping the man in the palace dungeons he could hear the yelling as he walked to the cell.</p><p>“You have the wrong guy! I swear, why am I here. I don’t know anything!”</p><p>Piandao stopped Zuko before they could get to the cell, “He says he doesn’t know anything about your mother, Zuko. We already interrogated him.”</p><p>“That’s fine I still want to talk to him, alone.” Zuko said sternly the last part directed as his guards. They bowed and followed Piandao out of the dungeon.</p><p>Zuko entered the cell. Zuko was struck with a very familiar looking face. The man looked like Admiral Zhao. While he was a bit bigger in build and his face wasn’t quiet the right shape the comparison was uncanny.</p><p>“Touma?”</p><p>“Whatever you think I did to your mother it wasn’t me.”</p><p>“That’s not what my father told me. I was told that he hired you to kill my mother and you brought him back her head.”</p><p>The man paled, “Look I didn’t kill her okay. I killed a woman who looked like her and then allowed the head to rot enough so that you couldn’t tell the difference.”</p><p>Zuko wasn’t sure what to do with that information, this man had lied to his father, “Where is my mother then?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Zuko had to admit that he wasn’t the best at knowing when people were lying to him, he wished Toph was here. But he needed to get more information from this man, if there was the slight chance that his mother was alive, he needed to know, he tried his luck, “That’s a lie.”</p><p>Touma bit down hard then. Zuko barely had time to react before he realized what was happening. Touma started to gasp for air his body beginning to shut down, “You’re weak, Firelord Zuko, you have no idea what is about to happen.” He laughed, before going still.</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” Zuko cursed, how could he have been so stupid. He was an assassin of course he would have an easy way out. He should have thought about the fact that the man had a cyanide tooth. It wasn’t an overly common practice amongst assassins in the fire nation. Actually, it was far more common in the earth kingdom. But now the man was dead and Zuko had no idea what to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Sorry for the sort of slow pacing, I just needed to set up some stuff for future chapters. Feedback is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>